


Bubblegum Boyfriends

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Chanyeol feels insecure in lingerie.Baekhyun makes sure he feels loved.





	Bubblegum Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol is insecure.

He doesn't look as great in lingerie as his boyfriend. He is sure of it – he _knows_ it and yet. He has seen Baekhyun's thick thighs filling stockings so nicely. His perky butt in lacy panties and garter belts not only does him justice, but also completes the look.

But, he sees himself as a lanky, figureless stick who looks ridiculous in any kind of lingerie. He just isn't built for it.

Baekhyun being Baekhyun, however, convinced him that with his long legs he'd look like a total bombshell (Baekhyun's own words, not his). His legs are made for thigh highs, stockings, knee high socks, _anything_ really. And the cute pink panties made him look perfect – again, Baekhyun's own words.

Chanyeol isn't so sure. Looking at himself in the grand mirror in their room, he thinks he looks… well, not perfect _at all_. He looks unsexy, like a joke, like someone who tries too hard. The only things that are cute about his outfit are the bows sewed to the top of the pink striped thigh highs–

“ _Chanyeollie_?”

His blood turns cold upon hearing his boyfriend's sweet honey voice from outside his room.

“ _Can I come in_?”

 _No…_ Chanyeol thinks, but he brought it on himself. He was the one agreeing to hold a showdown to determine who looks better in lingerie, not thinking Baekhyun would actually agree.

He should've known better.

“ _Chanyeol_?”

A blush starts creeping upon his cheeks just from the thought of his small lover seeing him like this, but tries to man up anyway. It's Baekhyun, for Christ's sake, he shouldn't be so worried. “You can come in,” he says, surprised his voice doesn't fail him, and holds his breath when he sees the door open slowly. His heart skips a beat when he sees Baekhyun's head peek from behind the door and loses his breath altogether when his whole figure comes into view.

Yes, he has seen the elder in lingerie multiple times, because he loves looking pretty, but every time feels just like the first time. Baekhyun is just so… _breathtaking_. So ethereal he has to blink a few times to make sure he isn't dreaming.

Two beautiful pink garters with a ribbon at the front are holding up the cutest thigh highs he has ever seen, with little apples decorating the soft white fabric, and the lace makes him look adorable. The baby pink briefs barely hide the fact that he's sporting a half erected hard-on.

“Wow…”

Baekhyun's gasp brings him back to reality and he remembers that, oh, he's also still wearing the supposed to be cute outfit.

Right.

His cheeks bloom a bright red when he meets Baekhyun’s eyes, whose are a bit wide. “I-I look laughable,” he sighs and turns back around to face the mirror, trying to will his rosy cheeks away but to no avail.

“No,” Baekhyun immediately protests as he approaches the taller. “I think you look amazing, Yeollie.” He wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, wishing he was tall enough to look over his shoulder. When the younger turns around in his arms, he flashes him a small smile. “You look so good…” The words come out muttered as he cups both Chanyeol's blushing cheeks to pull him down so he can latch their mouths together.

From the moment Chanyeol suggested wearing thigh highs, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had waited _weeks_ for one of them to finally be home alone so they could put their plan into action. And now, it is finally here: Chanyeol wearing striped thigh highs that absolutely do his long legs justice. The floral lacy details on his panties fail to hide the outlines of his massive member and it embarrasses him to be the only one turned-on... for now.

While he's busy mapping out his territory with his tongue inside Chanyeol's eager mouth, he slowly, clumsily, guides both of them towards the bed. They stumble across the room, falling over each other's knee-high socks clad legs, until Baekhyun falls backwards onto the bed pulling the taller with him. Once they're both on the mattress, he quickly turns their positions around and makes himself at home between Chanyeol's long legs.  

“You look... ravishing, Channie,” Baekhyun pants as they part, their already swollen lips mere millimeters apart. He smiles sweetly, his own cheeks heating up too when he feels large hands on his ass. “So cute…” He trails his lips down Chanyeol's cheek towards his neck where he starts leaving dark hickeys, causing the taller to whimper. Baekhyun moans too because of the hands clutching his ass and can't help but giggle softly upon hearing the next words coming from Chanyeol's mouth in a husky whisper:

“You look adorable…”

Baekhyun slowly guides his lips back to Chanyeol's while leaving wet kisses on the way. “You think I look cute?” he asks.

The younger nods immediately. “Gorgeous,” he breathes, feeling his cock throb when Baekhyun leans down slightly to brush their lips together. He can tell the smaller is a lot more confident in a situation like this than he himself is.

Instead of saying something back, Baekhyun resumes kissing the daylights out of Chanyeol. This time, he starts slowly despite the lip-lock being open-mouthed from the beginning. It's sexy to feel his lover’s lips kissing him back so sensually while obviously enjoying the feeling of their lips moving together so smoothly.

Chanyeol whimpers into Baekhyun's mouth when the latter grinds their panty clad bulges together and flushes completely with arousal when he notices both of them are fully hard.

As Baekhyun repeats the motion a few times, the kiss starts getting hotter, sloppier, with their tongues dancing and saliva making a mess. Wet smacking sounds fill the room together with soft, breathy moans as they're making out hungrily.

Chanyeol feels like he's losing his mind. The friction Baekhyun is creating between their groins being almost too much to bear. He's needy, ashamed, but so turned on that he can't really care. Not when the smaller's lips are bruising his while his tongue is dominating the kiss; not when the soft clothing he's wearing actually, secretly, makes him feel cute. He submits to Baekhyun's wandering touches and moans when the elder pulls back from the kiss for a second time to leave more wet kisses all over his neck.

Baekhyun keeps grinding his clothed cock against Chanyeol's even though his movements are becoming a bit shaky. He feels the younger's hands return to his ass, urging him to go on as they're both losing themselves in heaven. He's moaning wantonly against Chanyeol's sweaty neck, feeling his cock leak a little the longer he dry humps him.

Chanyeol himself isn't much better: he already started leaking when he began rolling his hips back against Baekhyun's thrusts. He kneads the smaller's plush ass when he feels lips leaving kisses towards his ear and feels his toes curl when a curious tongue licks the shell of his ear.

His head is spinning with lust, uncertain of what he actually wants until his hole twitches; until he feels the need to spread his legs a little wider so Baekhyun can grind their hips together; until he moans softly, bashfully: “F-Fuck me”.

He freezes a little after the words left his mouth while simultaneously feeling Baekhyun stop licking his ear. He bites his lower lip when the elder pulls back so he can look at him. “Please,” he adds, his voice even softer, and he feels so embarrassed that his skin starts burning.

Blushing too, Baekhyun bends down to peck Chanyeol's soft lips. “I'll fuck you,” he whispers, the tone in his voice reassuring but also a bit shy. He feels Chanyeol shudder as the words leave his mouth and his own cock throbs at the thought of being inside his tall lover. So, he wastes no time and moves his lips from Chanyeol's mouth to his chest.

He leaves wet kisses towards the taller’s erect nipples, feeling the hands on his behind squeeze his ass cheeks when he tentatively sucks on one of the nubs.

“D-Don't tease, Hyunnie,” Chanyeol nearly whines as each flick of Baekhyun's tongue against his poor nipple shoots a tingle directly towards his groin.

Baekhyun doesn't stop until it's perky and rosy, standing hard and proud on the younger's chest so he gives the other one the same kind of attention: licking, sucking, bruising – until Chanyeol's chest is heaving unevenly and his hips are shaking against his as he keeps on dry fucking him.

When Baekhyun finally lets his lips travel further down his already sweaty body, Chanyeol lets go of the smaller’s plump ass and curls his fingers in the sheets instead. A breath he doesn’t know he was holding slips past his lips when he notices that the mouth kissing down his body is travelling lower and lower. He whimpers while thinking of to where the lips are moving. His back is arching off the bed a little as his knuckles turn white because he’s squeezing the sheets tightly.

Grinning softly, Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol's flushed face and feels his heart skip a beat when their lust-blown eyes meet. He thinks the taller looks cute like this with his laboured breathing, blushing cheeks, dark eyes, perky nipples – and when he looks down, to the hard-on ready to burst out of the panties, his own cock throbs with need.

“S-So… hard,” he absentmindedly mutters and licks his lips as he brings his hand up to cup the large member through its confines, making Chanyeol's breath hitch. “So hard for me…” He feels it throb against his palm as he lifts it from the base, letting the wet head press against the stained fabric, and licks it, feeling the lace rub against his tongue. He mouths the clothed shaft, enjoying the way it makes Chanyeol squirm. Part of him doesn't want to take the panties off, another part of him can't wait to have that thick cock inside his mouth. They look so good on his big boyfriend, making him look so cute and fuckable, and it excites Baekhyun, who loves feeling adorable and naughty at the same time.

After teasing Chanyeol's dick for a little while and making it leak more, Baekhyun decides it's finally time to pull the panties down the taller's long legs. Carefully, slowly, with a playful glint in his dark eyes, he pulls the waistband over Chanyeol's dick and watches it come into view. His own dick twitches between his legs upon the sight of the younger's veiny, drooling cock. He pulls the panties down Chanyeol's legs so quickly he messes up his thigh highs, which he snaps back into place with a blush prominent on his cheeks.

It's embarrassing how needy he is to feel that hot skin against his wet tongue.  

He wraps his slender fingers around the base of Chanyeol's girth and guides the tip to his parted lips. He lifts his eyes to make eye-contact when he sticks out his tongue to lick away the precum pooling at the slit before he gently takes the head between his lips.

“F-Fuck,” Chanyeol stutters, his eyes fluttering close as Baekhyun takes more and more of his cock inside of his hot mouth. “That feels good…” He lifts his head from the pillows and moans involuntarily upon the sight of his smaller lover taking his dick so easily. “H-Hyunnie– _Fuck_ , that feels so good.”   

Baekhyun bobs his head in a rhythm he learned Chanyeol enjoys the best – in a pace he knows will make him leak so much delicious precum. Until Chanyeol is shaking, holding onto Baekhyun's locks so desperately but not having enough strength to keep him around his cock. When Baekhyun threatens to pull off, only then does he stop.

Grinning softly, Baekhyun lets the cock fall off his lips, savouring the taste of Chanyeol’s precum lingering in his mouth by licking his lips. “Can you get on all fours for me, baby?”

A bashful look crosses Chanyeol's eyes, making him look cute for a second before he turns around and presents himself for Baekhyun whose cock is throbbing wildly inside his panties when his eyes fall upon the younger's hairless little hole. “Pretty,” he absentmindedly whispers while rubbing the puckering skin with two of his fingers, seeing Chanyeol flinch. He could stare at it for hours, thinking his boyfriend's ass is the cutest in the world, especially when it's smooth and twitching before his eyes.

Chanyeol looks even better on all fours with his legs wrapped in those cute thigh highs and his back arched. The sight makes his mouth water and he can't wait to have a taste of his pink hole.

So, he doesn't wait.

Chanyeol moans against his forearm and pushes his ass out more when he feels Baekhyun's soft lips press against his rim.

He loves it – feeling like this. It feels dirty to have the smaller's lips in a place like that. It feels obscene and so intimate it makes his head spin. It feels _good_. Baekhyun's lips are talented, kissing his rim lightly only to put a little more pressure with each peck. His tongue comes peeking out after a while and Chanyeol has to bite his arm to stop himself from moaning to loudly, so shamelessly. He can't help but arch his back a little further because of the pleasure he feels

The more daring Baekhyun becomes between his ass cheeks, the wider he spreads his legs. His rock hard cock is dangling between his thighs, still leaking, still throbbing. But he doesn't touch himself. Unlike Baekhyun, who is busy palming his own hard-on through its confines while his tongue is working magic on Chanyeol's ass.

Baekhyun trails his lips up one of the taller's ass cheeks and pulls back a little so he can wet two of his fingers with a generous amount of his own spit.

“F- _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol moans throatily after releasing the skin from between his teeth and lets his eyes roll back into their sockets when a single, slender digit slips inside of his ass. The intrusion is slow, careful, and when he feels Baekhyun leaving wet kisses all over his ass cheek, he's distracted from the slight sting.

“How does it feel, Yeollie?” Baekhyun softly asks, feeling the tight walls squeeze his finger and kisses back to the younger's crack to move on to the other cheek. The hotness around his finger makes his cock throb with want, making him feel needy.

Baekhyun blushes, hating the fact that he's needy, but pushes his finger deeper into the tight heat anyway.  

“G-Good,” Chanyeol stutters as he moves his hips back against Baekhyun's gentle thrusts and moans croakily when the smaller adds a second finger. It hurts, a little, but the pain ebs away within seconds and he's back to desperately moving his body back and forth, trying to keep the prodding fingers inside of him. “ _God_ , it feels so good, Hyunnie...”

A small victorious smile makes its way upon Baekhyun's flushed face as he looks at his fingers working Chanyeol open. It doesn't take the taller long to relax around his fingers, making the muscles go lax around his fingers. He spits on the hole, causing the movements to become even smoother and when Chanyeol's whole body jolts as he hit his prostate, he moans with him.

“There?” he teasingly asks, fingers curling just right, making the younger go delirious with pleasure. He watches Chanyeol shake as he keeps hitting the spot and feels his own cock leak upon hearing the other's desperate gasps.

“Fuck- F- _Fuck_ , I want you,” Chanyeol pants and moans when Baekhyun hits his sweet-spot one last time before pulling his fingers out ever so slowly. He looks over his shoulder to watch Baekhyun grab their bottle of lube from the bedside table and feels his heartbeat quicken as he sees him take off his own cute panties. His mouth feels dry upon watching the smaller's cock escape from his underwear and braces himself when a hand grabs his hip.

He gasps softly when cold lube lands on his crack, just above his hole, and feels it glide down until Baekhyun's fingers return and lather his rim with it.  

“Ready?” the smaller asks. He presses the tip of his cock against Chanyeol’s awaiting ass and smiles when he sees him nod.

They moan in unison when Baekhyun pushes his dick in slowly. He holds himself back from thrusting his cock inside the taller in one go, absolutely loving the tight walls engulfing his hard shaft. Once he is fully seated, he takes deep breaths while looking down at Chanyeol's sweaty frame. A spasm goes through his hips when the younger clenches. “D-Does it hurt?” he asks, his voice shaking because it feels so good.

“No,” Chanyeol answers, airily, and fists his hands into the sheets when Baekhyun starts pulling out slightly, only to push back in with just as much care. “F-Feels good.” He's stuttering, face decorated with a dark blush because, damn, he loves the feeling of Baekhyun's hands holding his hips tightly while he fucks him slowly. “Feels… _fucking_ good…”

Baekhyun quickly runs a hand through his hair so it stops blocking the gorgeous view in front of him and starts experimenting with his thrusts. He fucks Chanyeol a little faster, but not too fast and bends down to kiss his shoulder blades. There's something about fucking the younger slowly that he enjoys. Maybe it's the fact that he can feel every part of Chanyeol's hole clench around him desperately, or the fact that it makes him moan so prettily – so helplessly just for him; or the fact that he moves his body back against his strokes, meeting him midway.

It's hot. He feels hot. His cock is pulsating, twitching, and leaking a generous amount of precum inside of Chanyeol, whose dick is still hanging rock-hard between his thighs.

Slowly, the taller's hole is getting used to Baekhyun's size, making all the movements feel smoother and  better. His smaller boyfriend knows how to fuck him just right and one particular angle has him gasping for air.

“Th-There,” he moans when Baekhyun's dick perfectly aligns with his prostate. “Don't stop…” He pushes out his ass more as the elder keeps hitting his sweet-spot in a repetitive motion, causing him to moan against the sheets so incredibly wantonly he almost doesn't hear their skin slapping together.

“Fuck… Y-Yeollie,” Baekhyun moans, running a hand through his hair again before digging his nails back into Chanyeol's hips. It feels incredible, the way the younger's hole seems to be sucking his cock in, making it hard for him to keep his steady pace. He tries his best though no matter how much his own hips are shaking.

But a few deep thrusts later, he's desperate for something else. The longer he keeps looking at his cock appearing and disappearing into Chanyeol's hungry hole, enjoying the sight of his pretty rim stretched around his girth, the more needy he becomes to see the younger's face instead. Fucking Chanyeol from behind was good, he knew the other loved it when he fucked him like this, but he wanted to _see_ him, _kiss_ him.

So, eventually, he pulls his cock out slowly, much to Chanyeol's dismay. He smiles softly at the way the younger arches his back more, coaxing him to keep fucking him. “Turn over,” he orders, breathless, and feels his smile grow when he sees Chanyeol's face.

He's blushing all the way down to his neck and looking up at him with a look so vulnerable, it makes his heart swell. “I love you,” he whispers as he quickly hovers over the younger and presses their lips together.

“I love you too, Hyunnie.” Chanyeol easily returns the love despite his voice being croaky and muffled against the smaller's soft lips.

They kiss for a little while, Baekhyun's cock resting against Chanyeol's quivering thigh as their lips move together in a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's hands everywhere: on his chest, stroking his nipples, making him moan into the lip-lock before he moves them to his back, scraping his nails down his back until his fingers reach his ass–

Baekhyun gasps into the kiss when Chanyeol kneads both his ass cheeks, causing his wet cock to throb.

“I want you back in me,” the younger moans, forcing Baekhyun's hips to rock back and forth, making him grind against him.

Baekhyun's cock grows impossibly harder upon hearing the soft plead. Chanyeol's neediness turns him on so much he's got no other choice than to give in to the younger’s wishes. He grabs the base of his cock, presses the tip against the other's gaping hole and thrusts back into him in one swift movement. They both moan into the kiss, which turns sloppy the second Baekhyun resumes fucking Chanyeol.

“Yeah,” the latter moans as he throws his head back. “H-Hyunnie, just like that.”

Taking the opportunity of Chanyeol showing his beautiful neck to create more colourful hickeys, Baekhyun latches onto the younger's already bruised skin. His hips are still shaking with every thrusts, but that doesn't stop him from attacking Chanyeol's prostate. He makes sure the strokes are deep and lingering, and whimpers at the feeling of the taller's hot ass hugging his cock so tightly.

He looks down to where they're connected and moans when he sees Chanyeol's rock-hard dick lying restlessly on his abdomen, begging for attention. Without a second thought, he wraps his slender fingers around it as his hips jerk forward in a way that causes him to completely lose his steady rhythm. The feeling of Chanyeol's pulsating cock feeling so hot and heavy in his hand has him trembling with want.    

Chanyeol isn't complaining about Baekhyun's sloppy thrusts, not when his dick keeps on stimulating his prostate. Besides, with the elder's pretty hand stroking his embarrassingly hard cock, he can't focus on anything else but the amazing feeling.

Using his hands, he tries to pull Baekhyun closer, wanting to feel him even nearer with his orgasm closing in on him. He wraps his long legs around the elder's waist to keep him close, causing the thigh highs to slide down his legs slightly, but he doesn't care.

“I-I'm close,” he gasps, his nails digging in the skin of Baekhyun's strong thighs and arches his back to press their chests together when the smaller engages them in their nth kiss. He can feel Baekhyun thrusting into him a little faster and fails to kiss him back properly. He's a moaning, trembling mess, and so close to the edge that it only takes a few more thrusts – a few more strokes to have him ascend to Cloud 9.

While Baekhyun keeps abusing his sweet-spot: he comes hard, spurting his semen between their sweaty chests, dirtying both of them. He feels his hole twitch and clench around the elder's hard cock as he keeps moaning into the kiss.

Baekhyun can't help but moan too, proud that Chanyeol came first, and slows down his thrusts to let the taller come down from his high.

However, Chanyeol feels Baekhyun is still rock-hard inside of him. He opens his eyes slowly, his whole body feeling content after such an amazing orgasm, and cups Baekhyun's reddish cheeks. “Your turn,” he whispers, completely out of breath, and gently lets the elder's cock slip out of him before he switches their position around.

He knows how Baekhyun likes to come, knows it will only take a few fingers up his ass to have him spill his cum all over himself.

He ignores the fact they're both sticky with his semen as he quickly grabs the forgotten bottle of lube and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingertips. Looking down at his smaller boyfriend, he notices he's got his legs spread already – the cute socks and pink garters once again steal his breath. A small bashful smile makes its way up his face as he presses his fingers against his entrance before he looks up into his eyes, which hold a coy look.

He pushes a finger in slowly and hears Baekhyun moan as he watches his erotic expression, making him feel something in his now limp dick.

“F-Fuck, Yeollie…” Baekhyun gasps wantonly as he wraps a hand around his own erected cock this time. He easily relaxes around one of the taller's thick fingers and it doesn't take long before he's got three fingers thrusting into his hungry hole, making him see stars. “Y-Yeollie,” he repeats; his tone whiney, his toes curled in the sheets, his mouth agape.

He's getting close and chases the amazing feeling pooling inside of him, glad Chanyeol knows exactly where to aim his fingers to reduce him to a whimpering mess.

Before he can completely tip over the edge, however, he weakly reaches out for the younger’s neck to pull him down for yet another kiss – he just can’t get enough of those plush lips.

“Are you going to come?” Chanyeol asks into the kiss, his fingers still noisily thrusting into Baekhyun, when he feels him claw at him with his free hand.

The elder can only moan. He nods his head, his lips desperately trying to follow Chanyeol’s when he pulls back slightly. He doesn’t let him. Baekhyun pulls him back down by his neck, as he jerks himself while shaking until he can’t hold it back.

His fresh cum joins Chanyeol’s drying load atop of his chest, reaching all the way to his hard nipples. He accidentally bites down on the younger’s lip while he’s coming. But his apology, which was meant to be a giggle, comes out as a long, drawn-out moan as Chanyeol continues massaging his prostate, milking his cum from his pink cock.

“Fuck…” Baekhyun sighs, feeling the younger’s talented fingers slip out of him rather slowly. He can’t fight the smile that’s creeping up his face. When Chanyeol plops down next to him, he snuggles closer to him, not caring about the fact they’re both dirty with cum. “Yeollie,” he mumbles, loving the feeling of Chanyeol’s tall, sweaty body holding him close and kisses his lips again. “That was amazing– _You’re_ amazing.” He leaves little kisses all over the younger’s face until he’s a giggling mess and they’re both smiling brightly. “Do you still feel insecure?” he asks after he has caught his breath. “Or do I have to fuck you again?”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip, the idea being really tempting. “Are you only going to fuck me when I look cute?”

Snorting, Baekhyun buries his face in Chanyeol’s marked-up neck. Before he answers, he breathes in the younger’s scent deeply and pulls back to look him back in the eye. “I will fuck you anytime you want, Yeollie.” He pouts when he thinks of something while feeling the other’s fingers stroke his back soothingly. “But I want to bottom every once in a while, too… You can’t have all the fun. That’s unfair.”

Chanyeol kisses his small boyfriend’s lips in an attempt to make him feel better, only to see him pout deeper. “How about we buy a double headed dildo?” he suggests, causing Baekhyun’s eyes to light up. “S-So we can both be the bottom.”

Now, Baekhyun likes the sound of that. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable^-^
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hyunbaekah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
